1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rack assemblies and, particularly, to a rack assembly for housing electronic components of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers usually include a server rack assembly and a number of rack-mount computers. The rack assembly generally includes a rack and a number of removable chassis for receiving the rack-mount computers. In assembly, the chassis is housed in the rack and is fixed to the rack with a locking device. However, electrical connections between the rack-mount computers received in the chassis and connection ports of the rack may not be properly established due to improper assembly or vibrations after the assembly. As a result, the server may not work properly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new server rack assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.